


Something new

by OneWordAtATime



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWordAtATime/pseuds/OneWordAtATime
Summary: Shameless, shameless smut.I apologize - but there is no plot here.Maggie & Alex's first time





	

She knows it’s a cliché.

She knows nearly everyone says it every time they fall into another relationship.

She knows teenagers say it in over dramatic fits and arguments.

But she _really_ means it.

She’s never felt this way before.

Ever.

It’s as terrifying as it is exhilarating.

She’s never woken up and gone to sleep with someone on her mind before.

She’s never felt the twisty, squirmy excited feeling in her gut every time she’s heard someone’s voice.

She’s never had butterflies just from someone smiling at her.

She feels like she’s a teenager just discovering what a crush is and she’s embarrassed by how obvious she is about it too.

But even that is bearable. 

Even her sister or her fellow DEO agents mocking her doesn’t upset her mood.

Because she’s in love.

She’s actually, head over heels in love. 

For the first time in her 31 years of living.

“What’s got your mind whirring Danvers?”

Even after 6 weeks of official dating Maggie still referred to her by her last name most of the time and Alex couldn’t help but smile at the title, turning her head to look at Maggie’s face which was currently bathed in a ghostly blue hue from the movie they were cuddled up on Alex’s couch watching.

“Nothing much.”

“Oh yeah? Cause you got that cute little frown right there.” Maggie taps the crease in her forehead. “Which you only get when you’re thinking about something.”

“You think you know me so well.” Alex scoffed teasingly, her smile growing when Maggie’s arm tightens where it was already banded around her waist, pulling her further into her.

“I do know you well.” Maggie turns then so she’s facing Alex more, her smile turning suddenly devilish. “So what were you thinking about? Kissing me?” Maggie teased, tugging on a strand of Alex’s hair and swooping forward to press a kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth playfully.

Like always, Alex’s whole body tingles at the simple brushing of Maggie’s lips and she sighs, blinking slowly.

This was another thing that was scary.

It wasn’t just that she’d emotionally never felt this way before.

It was totally physical too.

She’d never gotten so turned on just by kisses and simple brushes of hands.

Heck her knees turned to jelly the other day when Maggie had just run her thumb over her knuckles...

She’d never really wanted to kiss and touch and cuddle and...everything else, with anyone before.

The few guys she had dated she’d never really felt much desire to be close with them. She’d found their arms and lips stifling and awkward. Had always shifted away when it was clearly getting more heated for him while she remained tepid at best.

But with Maggie.

Wow.

Sometimes just her smirk made her get that, until now, unfamiliar tug low in her belly...

Maggie obviously took her goofy smile at the kiss to do it again and before Alex knew it, she was being pulled gently into Maggie’s lap, the soft, chaste pecks lingering longer and longer till she felt Maggie’s tongue sweep out against her bottom lip teasingly and Alex groaned, opening her mouth in welcome.

God she loved kissing her.

The film was completely forgotten about as Alex moved herself into a more comfortable straddling position, her body settling in the detectives lap at the same time as Maggie’s hands settled on her hips and she couldn’t help moaning into the kiss.

God she loves Maggie’s hands.

Her moan must heat Maggie up considerably because the detective groans back, her fingers clutching at her hips just a bite tighter and her tongue turning slightly more aggressive as it slips against Alex’s own.

God she loves Maggie’s tongue.

“Hmmmm Danvers you sure know how to kiss.” Maggie broke away just long enough to mumble against her swollen lips before one hand was tangling up in Alex’s hair, fingers tightening in the strands till she could tilt the DEO agents head and pull her in to another toe tingling kiss, this one accompanied by the feel of Maggie sitting more upright, pushing forward as if to press their bodies impossibly closer but Alex had already turned boneless against her anyway, not an inch of space between their overheating bodies.

Alex couldn’t take it anymore.

Her skin felt like it was on fire.

She could barely breathe.

Barely think.

“God Maggie.” She tore her mouth away with a ragged gasp, blinking her eyes open to look down only to see Maggie staring right back at her, dark eyes hooded and obviously flooded with desire.  
If Maggie looked stunning most of the time, now she looked beyond this earth.

Olive skin flushed around the cheeks, eyes pure dark pools of molten chocolate, lips kiss swollen and bruised and hair all mussed up from Alex’s own wandering fingers.

“Wanna stop?” The detective rasps out.

And that was another thing Alex loved about her. 

Even though it was perfectly clear just how much Maggie did not want to stop, she always did. 

Just the slightest sign of hesitance and Maggie seemed to instantly pick up on it and give Alex all the space she needed, and she never made her feel guilty about it either like the numerous guys had done when Alex inevitably pushed them away.

Alex doesn’t respond verbally, she can’t, so she just shakes her head in the negative, running her hands through Maggie’s silky hair, her gaze dropping back down to Maggie’s lips.

Their kissing again immediately, tongues tangling and hands gripping and Alex actually feels herself whine when she feels Maggie’s hands squeeze at her thighs. Fuck. She’s ready.  
She’s so ready...

“bedroom.” Is all she managed to gasp out when she pulls away for air and she knows she surprised the detective who just blinks for a moment before a lazy smile grows on her face.

“You sure?”

Alex just climbs off her lap, lacing her fingers with hers and pulling till Maggie follows, the lazy smile not faltering even slightly as Alex leads her down the hall to her bedroom.

They had been in here once or twice to sleep already...but never after a heated make out session like they’d just been partaking in and Alex feels the nerves hit her like a sledgehammer when the door shuts softly behind them and she turns to see Maggie’s gaze flickering from her to the bed.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with you know...i know this is new for you.” Maggie is quickly reassuring her, reaching out to lace both their hands together as she steps closer and Alex can only swallow and nod.

She knows that. 

“I’m always comfortable with you.”

The words make Maggie smile brighter than she has done all night, so bright her dimples show and then the detective is chuckling and nodding. “Well alright then.”

And just like that, Alex’s nerves fade.

Not disappear.

God no, the squirming in her belly, the niggle of self consciousness in her head, all that stays, but its muted as Alex guides her to sit down on the edge of the bed and reaches for the hem of t-shirt.

They had changed into soft t-shirts and jogging bottoms to watch the movie and now, Alex could feel her heart ready to beat out of her chest as Alex pulls slowly on the material, raising it up and over her head. With no bra on underneath she was going to be completely exposed.

For the brief 2 seconds the material is around her head, Alex feels totally vulnerable.

She can’t see Maggie’s reaction and she hasn’t been completely topless in front of someone since she was a child and the self doubt almost blares, but when the shirt is gone and she lowers her arms again Maggie is staring at her with such an amazed look on her face, it makes the self doubt dim again.

“Wow Danver’s...just...wow.”

Alex blushes, dropping her gaze from Maggie to look down at herself but Maggie is quickly tucking two fingers under her chin and tilting her head up again, the detective smirking as she swoops in to kiss her again.

It feels insanely good to just sit there with Maggie stood between her legs, leaning down and kissing her so deeply she feels like her lungs are burning and when Maggie pulls away again she cant help the small helpless whimper she lets loose.

It feels embarrassing but Maggie looks so turned on by it Alex really couldn’t care less.

“mmm needy little thing aren’t you.”

It’s teasing but in a definitely positive way, Maggie pushing on her shoulder slightly to get her to lay back and Alex makes a mental note to just let her noises loose because by the looks of it, Maggie loves the involuntary sounds.

“Don’t worry babe I got you.” 

Maggie is whipping her own shirt up and off before Alex can even blink and the redhead nearly chokes at the sight of a topless Maggie Sawyer crawling on top of her.

The detectives body is even better than Alex imagined and she feels like a total teenage boy but she can’t help her gaze from dropping down to the breasts now on display.

If Alex wasn’t certain she was gay before she definitely is now.

Maggie’s flat, toned stomach and perfectly curved waist was one thing...but her small but perfectly round breasts topped with already hardened brown nipples were something else entirely.  
Alex was transfixed.

“Like what you see Danvers?” Maggie’s teasing voice broke her out of her daze again and Alex feels her entire body flush in embarrassment, her gaze flicking back up from Maggie’s chest to meet Maggie’s eyes now that her face was hovering perfectly above her.

“Sorry.” She mumbled embarrassed.

“S’okay Alex...your allowed to look...your allowed to do a heck of a lot more than that actually.” Maggie laughed and then Alex’s world was freezing because Maggie sawyer was taking a hold of her hand and raising it up to her own chest and Alex could only watch with wide eyes as her own hand cupped the dangling breast.

The weight of it in her hand felt strangely good and she could feel the pebbled nipple against her palm and all Alex could do was just stare in awe, her hand not moving even a fraction as she just held Maggie but then, almost involuntarily, she squeezed, testing the feel in her hand .

Maggie’s moan was low but it snapped Alex out of her daze enough to make eye contact again and she felt a wave of relief go through her when she saw the understanding smile on Maggie’s face and the heated look still in her eyes.

So Maggie wasn’t entirely turned off by her fumbling dazed actions at least...

“You’re so hot Alex and you don’t even realize it.” Maggie looks so fond its almost adorable but then, the detective is reaching out with her own spare hand, cupping Alex’s left breast confidently and brushing her thumb over a stiff nipple and it’s so fucking hot and perfect and sexy that Alex arches upwards. How can someone say or look so sweet but be so fucking sexy? “I’m gunna take care of you okay...just- if anything feels uncomfortable tell me to stop.”

The words make Alex shiver and then Maggie’s mouth is on her neck, suckling at her collarbone in just the right way to make her moan while her hand and fingers continue to work at her breast, flicking her nipple so perfectly it sends what feels like lightning bolts down to her center.

It makes her throb and ache in a way she didn’t know was possible and she just lets herself sink into the bed as Maggie trails her mouth down, over her clavicle and then down the curve of her right breast. 

The attention her left is getting is then joined by Maggie’s mouth on her right and Alex can only stare up at the ceiling in sheer amazement, letting her moans pour out as she feels Maggie’s skilled tongue swirl over her nipple in perfect tandem to her fingers twisting at the other.

It’s all new and beyond amazing and Alex feels utterly depraved enjoying it so much.

“Is this okay baby? Does it feel alright?” Maggie tears her mouth away and looks up as if to check and Alex can only nod her head vigorously, raising a hand to cup the back of Maggie’s head to encourage her back to her ministrations causing Maggie to laugh a little into the skin of her breast but never the less go back to work, her tongue swirling and flicking with a bit more vigour.

Alex isn’t sure how long it goes on for but Maggie pays equal attention to both breasts before finally pulling away and the DEO agent can only blink sluggishly at her, her entire body too buzzed and tightly wound to do anything but whimper and arch upwards as Maggie crawls back up her to kiss her, laying the full length of her body down on top of her.

It feels like too much and not enough all at the same time.

Maggie’s bare breasts rub and press against her own perfectly and the weight of her resting in the apex of her thighs makes the ache there pulse in a pleasant way and all Alex wants to do is grind upwards.

How can she feel this debauched when Maggie hadn’t even taken her jogging bottoms off yet...

“Can I keep going?”

Alex nods eagerly, kissing Maggie sloppily in response and as they kiss Alex feels Maggie tug at her waistband. She gladly breaks the kiss to let Maggie kneel and tug the constricting material down her legs and when those are gone she feels herself flush again because she can feel the sticky wetness between her legs.

She knows her underwear is ruined and probably glued to her and Maggie is right there, kneeling between her legs.

She can obviously see how turned on she is.

But Maggie doesn’t say anything; she just curls her fingers in the waistband of her panties and then meets her gaze, raising an eyebrow in question.

Alex sucks in a deep shaky breath but nods.

As soon as the underwear leaves her ankle, she attempts to close her legs.

Its instinct and she does it without thinking but then, Maggie’s warm and impossibly soft hands are on either thigh, preventing her from closing herself and Alex feels the ridiculous urge to pull away but manages to fight her gut reaction to stay still and just closes her eyes against the embarrassment she feels, raising her arm to lay across her eyes.

What if she looks weird?

What if it’s not normal?

What if she smells weird?

Oh god is Maggie going to try and taste her? What if she tastes weird?

The panic is settling in deep and coming a mile a minute but through all her stupid thoughts, all she can feel is Maggie’s steady hands on either thigh, squeezing gently.  
Its silent then except for her own ragged, hitched breathing and the deeper breaths coming from Maggie and Alex isn’t sure what to do so she just waits.

“Alex...can you look at me?”

With a sucked in breath, Alex raises her arm just enough to peer down at Maggie and for the first time, there is no teasing at all on Maggie’s face. The woman is just staring at her seriously, her smile soft and sincere. “Relax...I don’t want you embarrassed around me.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry...I just don’t want you to be all tense...your pretty damn perfect Danver’s.” Maggie very deliberately drags her eyes over her then, her intense gaze travelling all the way from her toes to her breasts before flickering up to meet her gaze again and Alex just swallows because Maggie totally lingered between her legs and now she feels like hyperventilating.

“Kinda hard to relax when I’m...you know...naked.” Alex’s legs involuntary attempt to close a little again and this time, Maggie doesn’t stop her, instead the detective moves her palms to rest on the outside of her thighs and a small frown creases her forehead.

“Would it feel better if I was naked too?”

Alex’s eyes widen but she nods and Maggie chuckles, reaching for her own jogging pants and pushing them down in one easy move.

Maggie doesn’t seem to give a rats ass about being naked and it takes all of Alex’s willpower not to turn red as she finds her gaze dropping of its own free will.  
Wow.

“Alex?”

“Definitely gay...definitely gay.” 

There’s silence for a moment and then Maggie throws her head back and laughs and Alex can’t help but chuckle too.

“Good to know Danver’s. Would hate for you to go all straight on me right now.” Maggie jokes as she leans in and crawls back up the length of Alex’s body till their eye level again and Alex immediately pulls her into a kiss.

It feels less scary when their kissing.

She feels less vulnerable.

As they kiss, Alex can feel Maggie shifting slightly, dropping her weight down a little so their breasts press together again but she moves till she’s almost draping herself diagonally across her and  
Alex gets why when she suddenly feels Maggie’s hand on her thigh again, fingertips trailing closer to the inside and Alex shudders but lets her legs fall apart again, giving Maggie the room to slip her hand down.

She doesn’t brace herself this time, she stays lax against the pillows as she and Maggie lazily kiss but her entire body jerks when she feels Maggie’s fingers brush over the crease between her leg and sex and she breaks the kiss with a gasp.

“Hmmm your really wet Alex.”

Alex should have known the detective would be a dirty talker.

Maggie was just the type.

It makes her face heat up more.

“Jesus...I turn you on this much huh?” Maggie’s words are low and raspy, obviously intending to be sexy but there’s a playfulness to it that makes Alex feel less under pressure and she just buries her face in Maggie’s shoulder as she feels the fingers probe a bit less cautiously, sweeping over her most intimate area as if mapping her out. 

Alex has never been touched like this before and she honestly has no idea what to do.

How to react.

It’s making her stomach churn and its taking every ounce of control she has not to buck her hips against the hand exploring her...

“You okay? Is this okay?” Maggie asks right into her ear but Alex is far too gone to really absorb the words.

Maggie’s fingers have parted her folds, running up and down her length idly and every time the fingertip brushed her clit Alex is sliding further and further out of control.

And Maggie doesn’t even realize.

This was probably barely starting to Maggie.

And Alex was on the verge of orgasm already, her whole body beginning to shake from the effort of pretending she’s not as affected as she is.

“Alex? Babe are you okay?” Maggie’s fingers stop, her voice sounding concerned and Alex instantly rears her head back from Maggie’s shoulder, her whole body rigid as she meets her girlfriends eyes desperately.

“I’m fine...I’m good.” Her voice is hoarse and strained and Maggie looks more alarmed than ever, moving her hand back onto Alex’s thigh and Alex actually whimpers when she feels the sticky slickness coating Maggie’s fingers.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something...”

“No...Maggie no...I just...i- I’m not used to this...and...I’m close.” Alex closes her eyes in embarrassment but Maggie quickly kissing her and nudging her nose.

“You mean you’re close to coming?”

Alex nods mutely, biting her tongue out of sheer embarrassment.

“Babe that’s okay...that’s hot.” Maggie grins at her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips at the same time as her fingers move back to her clit and Alex’s breath ends up hitching against Maggie’s lips, her body shuddering as Maggie presses her fingertip down on the sensitive bud deliberately. “You’re so responsive...I love it.”

Alex just closes her eyes again and moans, unrestrained this time and Maggie seems to enjoy it because Alex can feel her smile against her jaw and her fingers are dipping down, a fingertip pressing teasingly at her entrance while her thumb stays steadily rubbing circles around her clit and that’s all Alex can do is whimper and buck her hips.

She knows she’s acting wanton right now but she can’t help it.

No wonder people loved sex.

She felt so amazing.

Her whole body was thrumming with energy.

She felt like every part of her was twitching and she was helpless beneath Maggie’s hand.

“So sexy Alex...you’re so fucking sexy.” Maggie rasps against her throat, licking at the dip in her neck too and maybe it’s the cursing or maybe it’s the rasp in her voice, or maybe its Maggie’s finger finally pushing down inside her, but whatever it is, Alex can’t hold back anymore.

She feels the pulse like an electric shock, starting at her centre and shooting out to her toes and fingertips and she cries out Maggie’s name to the ceiling, her hips bucking up, driving Maggie’s lone finger inside her that much deeper as her whole body quakes and tenses.

Fuck.

She’s never had an orgasm like this before.

She can feel Maggie’s hand working harder between her thighs, her finger pumping and curling while her thumb pressed down hard on her clit in time with Alex’s bucking hips, helping her through the waves of her orgasm and she can do nothing but clamp her thighs shut around the hand giving her so much pleasure, keeping the detective trapped there as she jerks once, twice, three times before collapsing weakly back into the bed.

Holy fuck.

When the haze fades, her senses coming back to her, she realises just how heavy she is breathing, how weak she feels, and how every part of her is trembling slightly and she would feel instantly vulnerable again but instead, she can only feel Maggie pressing sweet, butterfly soft kisses to her breasts and she smiles when she realises Maggie’s spare hand that isn’t still trapped between her thighs is actually on her forehead, stroking back any sweat dampened strands there.

“That was...wow.”

Maggie stopped her kisses to look up at her then and Alex feels her stomach twist at the bright, toothy smile she is given.

“Welcome back Danvers.”

“Sorry- that was intense huh.” 

“Stop apologizing.” Maggie laughs, leaning in to kiss her cheek and finally, pulling her hand from between her thighs, making Alex shift a little from the loss inside her. “You look so hot letting go like that. And I love that I have that affect on you...cause honestly, you have the same on me too.”

Alex smiles, her head dipping slightly. “Really?”

Maggie doesn’t reply verbally, just takes Alex’s hand and guides it down between them. 

Alex blushes when she realises where Maggie is putting her hand but then her fingertips touch wetness and her eyes widen.

Maggie is so wet her thighs are sticky too...

“Told you. You don’t realise how hot you are babe.” Maggie reaches for the bedside table then, taking a sip of the glass of water before holding it out to Alex who takes it gratefully, swallowing down half the glass before returning it and Maggie is immediately turning her attention back to her body, her hand resting low on Alex’s abdomen.

“So...I’m far from done with you yet but how was that for your first time with a girl Danvers.”

Alex can see Maggie is genuinely curious and maybe a bit weary of her answer and she immediately tangles her fingers with Maggie’s, raising them to kiss her knuckles and smiling at the dark haired woman genuinely. “That was amazing Maggie...and- it wasn’t just my first time with a girl.” Alex cleared her throat a bit awkwardly, hoping after everything they had just done she doesn’t blush again. “That was my first time full stop.”

She sees the moment it clicks in Maggie’s mind because the girl suddenly stops playing with her fingers and her eyes shoot to hers sharply, her lips parting in surprise.

“What?”

“No ones ever done that to me.” Alex admits with a chuckle. “I mean...I’ve- you know- myself. But-“

“You’ve never had sex with anyone?” Maggie doesn’t sound judgemental, she just sounds shocked and Alex just shrugs.

“I dated a few guys...but never anything longer than a few weeks...and it never really went further than kissing.”  
Maggie just stares and Alex starts to feel a bit worried but then Maggie is shaking her head and rolling back on top of her, planting a lingering kiss to her lips that feels suddenly heavy...

“Why didn’t you tell me Alex? I feel- god I would have made it more special...I-“

Alex raises a finger to her lips to interrupt her. “Maggie...it was perfect. I didn’t want to be more nervous than I already was and you were so good to me. I knew you would take care of me without knowing and I was right.”

“No wonder you were so nervous being naked.” Maggie shakes her head. “God Alex I splayed you open like a porn star!”

Alex does turn beet red at that and laughs nervously. “Yeah well...you were obviously going to see everything at some point.”

“Do you feel okay now? I mean...god thank god i only used one finger! I thought you were tight.”

“Oh my god please don’t talk like that.” Alex groans, holding her hands to her face in embarrassment.

“I’m serious! I could have hurt you if I’d been a bit more...vigorous.” 

Alex just sighs. “Well you weren’t. You were perfect...and i feel fine.”

Maggie nods, slumping in relief. “Good” her eyes soften then and Alex feels her breathing hitch when she realises just how loving Maggie looks in that moment. “Wow. I’m your first.”

Alex just nods in confirmation and Maggie’s pulls her into a hug. “Fuck Danver’s...you know how to make a girl feel special.”

“You are special. To me anyway.”

Maggie kisses her again, deep and lingering before pulling away and resting her head against hers.

“I love you Alex.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
